Jonephrouke Dikirvoluccitine Giolyohnnuke
Summary An amalgamation of every JJBA character. Can hax you into non-existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''2-C '| At the very least '''2-A (With Novel Kars included) Gender: 'Inapplicable '''Age: '''Inapplicable '''Classification: '''Composite, amalgamation '''Powers and Abilities: '''Total mastery of Hamon and the Spin (Includes super spin and infinite rotation), superhuman physical attributes, superhuman intelligence, has a machine gun in its chest, can shapeshift into any lifeform on Earth, all sorts of vampiric abilities, time stop, rapier that can cut through nothing and nothing, fire manipulation, possesion, EMERALDU SPLASHU, sand manipulation, can shoot controllable bullets, ice manipulation, dream manipulation, can stretch its face, predicts the near-future (Up to ten seconds perfectly, a few minutes with a shitty manga), water manipulation, magnetism manipulation, wish-granting, gambling manipulation, vidya manipulation, soul manipulation, healing, sound manipulation (Can create sound, create effects from sound, turn these effects into 3D objects, which can also turn into dinosaurs), erasing things from existence, implating memories and commands, hair manipulation, food manipulation, can turn people into paper if they show their sign of fear, sucks the life from people, turns people into metal, can get reincarnated as a ghost, or a plant, controls the air, can turn things into bombs, durability negation, can summon a nearly indestructible heat-seeking bomb, can destroy anyone who asks a question about it, while also sending time back an hour, controls a mini-army, can give life to objects, can create zippers in objects, can see past events, can summon a toy plane that shoots real bullets and missiles, can create a flesh-consuming virus, can erase time, can negate any action whatsoever, can manipulate souls and stands, can fix objects in place, can impregnate people, can soften things, can move in the shadows and attack the soul, can shrink things, can put things in a turtle, can trap people in a mirror world, can rapidly age people, a goddamn fishing hook, can instantly go from liquid to liquid, can force people to lie, can peacefully kill someone with a horrific upcoming death, OUCH, can decompse creatures who go below a certian altitude, turning into string, cloning, going inside people, entering a weird pocket universe house, can create discs containing others abiltities and memories, can manipulate gravity, can accelerate time, can reset the universe, can reflect bullets, can redirect damage to the attacker, can limit peoples short term memory to 3 things only, INVISIBLE ZOMBIES, creating a very weak electric shock that makes people hostile, can summon metors, can use "Lucky spots", can make fiction real, can fire their fingernails like bullets, move parts of its body amongst rope, turn itself and others into dinosaurs, flesh spray, inter-universal travel, barrier that reflects all misfortune, can rewind time by 6 seconds, can walk on rain, can merge its user with 10 copies of himself and shit, can become invincible at the cost of being unable to move, some dumb shit with a grid and teleportation, can steal attributes using bubbles, GPS, can create bolts in objects, allowing things to be taken apart and put together, can make someone see the same face on everyone, can steal memories, smelling, controlling those it injures, motercycle manipulation, stealing money via forcing someone to damage something, being a rock, heat manipulation, air shit, transfering objects, toxic gas manipulation, storing objects, high heel manipulation, burying people with money, immortality (Types 1,3,7), regeneration (High-mid, can go above via punching itself to heal), shapeshifting, adaptation, reality warping, teleportation, electricity manipulation, ressurection, possible universe creation, creating "Spirit photos", turning people to stone, mind manipulation, broadcasting, card manipulation | All the brokenness of Novel Kars 'Attack Potency: 'Infinite 'Speed: 'Very infinite 'Lifting Strength: ? Striking Strength: ? Durability: '''Infinite '''Stamina: '''Likely infinite '''Range: '''Infinite '''Standard Equipment: '''Every stand ever '''Intelligence: '''Vastly superhuman (At least 400 IQ) '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Zengenbenlendenwhen's profiles Category:JoJo's Category:Tier 2